Renovation work
by sasha272
Summary: Pezberry future one-shot. Santana and Rachel bought a house after their marriage. Santana wanted to renovate her office herself. Little did Rachel know that her wife would take the task at heart...


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

A/N : I was doing some renovation work in my apartment and this idea came. Not sure if it's good but… I can find some Pezberry everywhere so…

No beta, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Renovation Work**

After their marriage, Rachel and Santana bought a house in a little suburban area in the Queens. They wanted a place where they could raise their children, with a nice garden and a pool. Their habitation needed some renovations so Rachel hired a decorator to design the perfect interior. Santana agreed on the condition she could redecorate her office herself. Little did Rachel know that Santana would take the task at heart.

On a Sunday afternoon, Rachel was reading a book in their back yard when she heard Santana swear in Spanish. Intrigued, the diva entered the house and followed Santana's voice. She quickly found her wife in her office, lying on the ground, trying to remove the linoleum of the floor.

Rachel laughed "Oh honey, what are you doing?"

"I'm renovating duh!" the Latina replied

"Why do you want to do this alone again?"

Santana sighed "Because we already bought a house, if we can save some money we should. Besides, this is my room, where I'll go when I'll need calm or inspiration so I do this myself"

"But we have plenty of money! And even without, we have friends! You should ask Noah or Blaine to help you. It's too much work on your own"

"Really Rachel? If Quinn were here, she would lecture you on your lack of feminism."

"Ask her to help you then" The petite brunette watched her wife struggling with a piece of lino and asked "Is this about pride? You want to prove everyone you can do it alone so you can brag?"

"What? No!" Santana scowled but explained calmly "My Papi taught me some stuff and I want to see if I can do it. So instead of psychoanalysing me, why don't YOU, my wife, give me a hand?"

"Absolutely not Santana! I am not good at these things. Let me remind you that I am an artist not a construction worker"

"So do I, but I do it anyway" the raven-haired replied, resuming her work.

Rachel sat in the corner of the room and gazed lovingly at her wife. After a while, she noticed some cuts on Santana's hands "Look at your hands, your knuckles are bleeding. This is ridiculous, I will tell everyone you did it yourself If you want."

"Babe, I know how much you love my hands. Especially when I put them on certain part of your body, but don't worry, it's just some scratches. I'll be able to use them." Santana replied with a wink.

"Santana! Not everyone thinks about sex all the time" hissed the petite brunette.

"Oh please, tell me why you'd worried about it then" Santana snorted.

"Because you are my wife and I love you. Though I wonder why sometimes"

"Yeah sure! Anyway, help me please, it's the last piece of lino and I don't have enough strength to remove it. I promise after that we can spend some time together, cuddling or something else…" the Latina teased, a smirk on her lips.

"Fine!" Rachel stood up and grabbed the corner of the linoleum with Santana, pulling it with all her strength. She started to smile, proud of herself but stopped when she heard a loud noise behind her. She turned her head and saw Santana on the floor.

"You hit me!" shouted Santana.

"I did not do it on purpose!" Rachel objected, helping her wife to stand up when she saw blood on her spouse's face "Oh my god Santana? Are you okay? Baby, your lip is bleeding"

Santana carefully touched her lips, winced and wiped the blood "I understand what you felt back in High school when Finn elbowed you in the nose"

"Oh my god, I'm a so sorry. I don't know how it happened. How many fingers do I have?" Rachel asked, raising 4 fingers on her right hand.

Santana rolled her eyes "Jeez Rachel, I have a busted lip not a concussion"

"Answer the question Santana, I have to make sure you are okay. Maybe we should call 911"

"Four! Babe, I'm fine, it's okay, relax. I didn't hurt my head, you just elbowed me and I lost my balance" the taller girl reassured her wife.

"Are you sure?" Rachel insisted.

"Yes! Come here, give me a hug" Santana requested. Rachel closed the distance between them and held the girl tightly. The Latina chuckled "I'm the one injured and you are the one who need to be pampered"

"It's not funny, I feel bad" Rachel mumbled against Santana's neck.

"It's okay love, I'm fine. But if you want to nurse me, you know just in case… "

"I think it can be arranged. Let me check your injuries in the shower" Rachel said seductively, dragging Santana toward their bathroom.

"Wanky!"

The next morning, Santana agreed to let a professional install the hardwood floor. She explained to Rachel she couldn't do it because she didn't have the tools for. But her wife knew the Latina didn't have a clue how to do it and didn't want to lose face.

* * *

Two weeks after, Rachel came home after rehearsal and found Santana painting the walls of her office. "Hey honey! Still playing the construction worker I see" she said with a smile.

"Yes, I want to finish this room so we can buy furniture" Santana replied, turning her attention toward her wife after a last coat of paint.

The diva saw the paint on Santana's nose and laughed "oh baby, you have some paint on your face"

"Oh really? It's what happens when you actually work hard. You should try" the raven-haired girl teased.

Rachel gasped "And what did I do all day Santana?"

Santana looked at Rachel with a devilish smile, hiding her brush behind her back "I don't know…" she approached her slowly "but you can help me now that you have paint on your face too"

"Wha" Rachel didn't have time to react that Santana put paint on her nose "Santana, you did not!" shouted the diva

Santana laughed "Yes I did! You're so cute like that"

"Oh you want to play? Let's play then" Rachel grumbled before grabbing a brush full of paint and throwing it at Santana.

The Latina avoided the brush but received some paint on her face anyway "Oh my god, you play dirty, I love it." The girl chuckled and grabbed her wife to kiss her with her face full of paint.

"I don't!" answered the petite brunette, struggling to escape from her spouse's grip. They wrestled playfully until both girls hit the fresh paint wall, leaving their body imprint on it.

"Oh my god, you ruined my clothes" cried the diva

Santana chuckled, crossing her arms "and you ruined my work, we're even"

Rachel stomped her foot "We are not Sa…" she was interrupted by Santana's lips on hers.

When the kiss ended, Santana caressed her wife's face affectionately "I love you so much and you're so cute when you're angry. I'll buy you a new outfit, promise. And don't worry, I find you beautiful, with or without paint on your face." She pecked the girl's lips a few times and added "But now, can you help me? Please, pretty please" she insisted, a smile dimpled her face.

"Very smooth Mrs Berry-Lopez! Fine, I'm going to help you but just because you said all those nice things" agreed Rachel, taking a brush in her hand.

"Don't worry babe, tomorrow we'll go shopping for furniture, it'll be more your thing"

"I can't wait" the diva squealed.

* * *

Santana decided to keep their imprint on the wall and put a frame around it. She assembled the furniture, which was a mixed of Rachel and Santana's tastes, even if it was for her office. Rachel wasn't allowed to enter the room because Santana wanted to surprise her. When everything was settled, Santana blindfolded her wife and brought her into the office.

"I'm going to remove the blindfold but keep your eyes shut, okay? I want to say something first" The Latina explained. Rachel nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for Santana to speak.

Santana took a deep breath and said "I lied to you…"

"What?" Rachel cut, almost opening her eyes.

"Jeez Rachel, I know it's hard for you to keep your mouth shut but listen okay".

The diva huffed "Okay, I'm all ears"

"This room isn't only mine but yours. You see, I picture it like our relationship. At first it was pretty ugly, none of us liked it but it was an area of the house, we didn't have a choice. Then, with time and work from the both of us; and that's why I always insisted for your help, it became this amazing thing… Now open your eyes."

Rachel did as asked and looked around the room. The imprint of them, the furniture, the pictures on the walls "Wow, it's stunning Santana. And your allegory is beautiful."

"What I want to say is, if you have doubts about us someday or if you're tired because we fight too much, I hope you'll come here and know everything we'll be okay. Not only that but, if you miss me or if everything is too much and I can't be next to you for whatever reason. Come here, because it's a safe place for you, for me, for us. Our safe haven"

Rachel touched by the declaration, started to cry "I love you so much Santana, thank you for this. I don't know what to say except it is now my favourite room of the house."

"After our bedroom?" Santana winked

Rachel rolled her eyes "Yes, after our bedroom."

"So you like it?" Santana asked a little nervous.

Rachel moved next to her wife and hugged her "I love it, and sorry I didn't want to help you."

"It's okay." Santana replied, kissing the girl's forehead. "You're lucky I love you"

"I disagree on one think though…"

Raising her eyebrow Santana said "Oh Really?"

Rachel nodded and smiled "My safe haven, it's not this room, it's your arms…"

FIN


End file.
